gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grove Street Families
The Grove Street Families (a.k.a "Families" or "GSF", "The Grove", or "Groves") is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The are a black afro-american street gang and one of the oldest street gangs in Los Santos, San Andreas. They are also the native gang of protagonist Carl Johnson. They are the primary enemy of the Ballas. Most of their territory can be found in the poorer/run-down neighborhoods of South Central Los Santos in the far east of the city, though they also have small pockets of territory elsewhere - including the rich area of Temple. As far as street gangs in GTA San Andreas go, the GSF are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs. Coming from a background of older traditions, they are against hard drugs being sold on their turf as opposed to the Ballas and Vagos.Sweet Johnson: "All they do is sell yay and ruin the place. No crack ever made a gang tight". (from the Cleaning the Hood mission)Sweet Johnson (talking to Big Smoke about the possibility of selling drugs): "Nah. We just standing by our principles, homie". (From the Introduction DVD) They are ''well-known, however, for commiting numerous other crimes and violent acts including gun running/arms dealing, gang-banging, gang warfare, murder, gang-related homicide, robbery, vandalism, and street violence. GSF members drive the Greenwood, Savanna, and Voodoo. Their favourite radio station to listen to is Radio Los Santos. They also have three different skins that will walk and drive around their territories. *The first member has dreadlocks, wears a green button-up plaid/flannel checkered jacket, beige khaki pants and black and white hi-top sneakers. *The second member is slightly overweight, wears a green bandana, green sweater, black jeans and white sneakers. *The last member wears a backwards black baseball cap, a green #7 Rimmers basketball jersey, a cross necklace, black jeans and black and white sneakers. Initially, in the beginning, Grove members are either unarmed or carry pistols. However, upon completing Ryder's final mission - Robbing Uncle Sam mission, they also begin carrying TEC 9 sub-machine guns. If the player sprays over all tags in Los Santos, they will replace the pistol and TEC 9 with the Deagle, MP5, and knifes. They can occasionally be seen smoking marijuana and drinking malt liquor while talking and hanging around in groups. Green clothing is a dead give-away and members will often flash their gang handsigns. Upon spotting a Balla, vago, or azteca gang member, they will often engage in a violent confrontation (especially if Ballas). History The Grove Street Families was formed in Ganton in the early 1980's, (initially in Grove Street) before spreading to the rest of Ganton. They are headed by Sean "Sweet" Johnson and his previous lieutenants and OG's, Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, and Carl Johnson. While Sweet is adamantly anti-narcotic, Smoke believes that the GSF have fallen from power because of his refusal to sell drugs.'Big Smoke''' (talking to Sweet Johnson about the possibility of selling drugs): "But our principles are making us ****es, man. Every day, Ballas getting stronger, and you and I get weaker. You and I get poorer, man". (From the San Andreas Introduction DVD) Their unwillingness to enter the drug trade has dragged the Grove Street Families out of prominence in the years leading up to the game's storyline. The fact that Sweet insists the gang shouldn't deal in narcotics, the deaths of OGs such as Tony, Big Devil, and Little Devil, and the abandonment of Big Bear, B Dup, the splitting of the Grove Families into different enemy sets - the Temple Drive Familes, and the Seville Boulevard Familes, and the fact that the Ballas are extremely successful at spreading crack cocaine into their territory to weaken the Families (mainly due to Big Smoke secretely supplying them) has led to the sorry state of the GSF upon CJ's return from Liberty City in 1992. There are three distinct sets of the Grove Families: *'Grove Street Families: Ganton (Carl Johnson - the protagonist's set)' *'Temple Drive Families: Temple, Vinewood Cemetery, Santa Maria Beach' *'Seville Boulevard Families: Playa Del Seville' The sets get their name from their territory. For example, the Grove Street families get their name from their formation in Grove Street, Ganton. The Seville Families get their name from their territory - Playa Del Seville and the Temple Drive Families get their name from their main turf - Temple. All sets are part of the "Grove" banner, and all wear green. The differences are based on different territories/neighborhoods and possibly a different approach to the drugs trade. It is known the Grove Street Families are heavily against drug trafficking, but it is possible that the Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive Families are involved with narcotics due to them splitting from the Grove Street Families, though this is never mentioned in the game. Either way, they eventually reunite as allied sets with the Grove Street Families resuming the position of the most dominant, active and powerful set meaning that any narcotics business the other family sets were involved with would have ended. Historically, all sets were originally one with the Grove Street Families, but split up from the GSF during the five years of Carl's absence. Earlier in the game, they are not on good terms with each other,Big Smoke: "Emmet's Seville Boulevard Families, we ain't too close these days, but nonetheless, I'll take you to see him". (From the Nines and AK's mission) primarily because of Grove Street's opposition to drug dealing, which is one reason for why the gang has weakened, but as stated. they are later allied and reunited again. Carl will occasionally make reference to Orange Grove Families; gang graffiti tags with the initials "OGF" also exist in the game. This was the gang's original name, though Rockstar changed the name before the release of San Andreas. Some references to this remain in the game, including graffiti that can be seen around Los Santos, tattoos that CJ can get with the name Orange Grove Families, and phrases that CJ will shout out while he talks to another gang (he says: Families, Orange Grove Families). Carl Johnson's Return While Carl's return does help revive the GSF to a certain extent, Ryder and Smoke's betrayal of the gang, coupled with an ambush on Sweet and other high-ranking members by the rival Ballas gang and the police, and the abandonment of CJ from Los Santos, the gang's influence in the city is destroyed as they are left without any leader, OG's, and most of their members are either dead or in hiding. Consequently, the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos seize all of GSF's turf in Los Santos - including Ganton and Grove Street. Sweet is imprisoned, and Carl is forced to continue working for C.R.A.S.H. away from Los Santos. However, Sweet's release from prison, courtesy of Mike Toreno,Mike Toreno: Hey, I got a little surprise for you here. You ready for this? Huh? (phone rings) Answer it". Carl Johnson: "Hello?" Sweet Johnson: "Carl, it's me Sweet". Carl Johnson: "Aw, Sweet!" Sweet Johnson: "I don't know what happened, they just released me. No idea what's going on, but I'm in the square outside the precinct in Commerce. Carl Johnson: "Alright you hold tight, I'll be right there (puts phone down). So what was that little job you was talking about, Toreno?" Mike Toreno: "I just want you to pick up your brother. Get out of here". (From the Home Coming mission) and CJ's second return allows the gang to rise again (now co-headed by Carl and Sweet Johnson) and regain most of their lost turf from the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Depending on the player's actions, it is possible to take some or all of the Ballas' and Vagos' turf for the GSF, causing the GSF to potentially become the largest and most powerful gang in Los Santos. If the player successfully takes over the entire turf in Los Santos, then their turfs will no longer come under attack. Terms and Slang *Grave/Graves/Grave Street: Disrespect *Gay/Gays/Gay Street: Disrespect *G-Street: Secondary name of gang *Blood: Greeting/Respect *Family: Greeting/Respect *OG/Original Gangster: High-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One that has put in alot of work *BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Disrespect term used by Grove Families for Ballas *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespect term used by Grove Families for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespect term used by Grove Families for Aztecas *Hood: Neighborhood *Homie/Home boy/Home girl: Contemporary street slang - a friend. Members and Associates *Sweet - Leader/OG *Carl Johnson - Second-in-Command/OG *Big Smoke - Lieutenant/OG (deceased) *Ryder - Lieutenant/OG (deceased) *Brian Johnson - Possible OG (deceased) *Big Bear - OG *B Dup - OG (formerly) *Big Devil - OG (deceased) *Little Devil - OG (deceased) *Emmet - Former weapon supplier (Seville Boulevard Families) *Tony - OG (deceased) *Denise Robinson - Member and fanatic (even though she does not wear green attire) *OG Loc - Associate and friend of many OG's including leader Sweet. Jeffrey grew up on Grove Street but lacked the physical capability to join the Families. *LB - Supplier/Associate (although not physically seen, he was mentioned multiple times by Ryder) *Three Deep - Associate/Possible member (although not physically seen, he was mentioned once by Big Smoke) Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Sweet & Kendl *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Sweet's Girl *Catalyst *House Party *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Home Coming *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados Gallery Common members GSF Member 1.jpg|Grove first member GSF Member 2.jpg|Grove second member GSF Member 3.jpg|Grove third member Gang tags Non-interactive graffiti Image:Families_4_Life_Graffiti.jpg|Families 4 Life. graffiti in old english letters. Image:Families_Graffiti.jpg|Families graffiti bombs. Image:Grove_Street_Families_Graffiti.jpg|Grove Street graffiti bombs. Image:Orange_Grove_Families_Graffiti.jpg|The alternate Orange Grove Families graffiti bombs Image:Seville_Boulevard_Graffiti.jpg|Alternate Seville Boulevard Families graffiti bomb Trivia *If CJ recruits GSF members, they will shoot at the other gangs on first sight. Also, while in a car, if CJ crashes it or runs over pedestrians, they will shout at him. *CJ has the ability to respond positively or negatively to GSF members if they speak to him. However, unlike pedestrians, they will not attack him if he answers negatively. *If CJ recruits unarmed GSF members, they will always automatically receive a pistol. *If a gang territory is under attack, and you lose it, it will become inhabited by both GSF and the rival gang that attacked it. *The Grove St. gang member with the dreads is based on Larenz Tate's character O-Dog from "Menace II Society". *There are also two other Grove Street gang members that are seen in the mission cutscenes "House Party", "Los Sepulcros" and "The Green Sabre". One member has a bald head and wears a dark green jacket, dark green khakis, and a lighter green t-shirt underneath. The other member has a taper fade haircut and wears a green long-sleeve chore jacket and dark blue jeans. He is also seen DJ'ing at OG Loc's house party. They are only seen in the said mission cutscenes (the later member only being seen in House Party) and it's unknown why they're not seen in the streets outside of the cutscenes or in the missions. *In the beta version of the game, the Grove skins looked different. **The first member wore a white tank top, dark green khaki shorts with white knee-high socks and sandals, and a short "military cut" hairstyle. **The 2nd member looked similar to the first member except he also had a green bandana tied around his face and lighter green khaki shorts. **The 3rd member was slightly overweight, black jeans, white sneakers, and wore a green hoody with the hood up and a foward green baseball cap underneth. *The Grove Street Families consider the Ballas to be their sworn enemies and the two were often at war for territory before the GSF's loss of prominence in the city, and again after they begin their revival. This rivalry is often thought to be inspired by Los Angeles' Bloods and Crips gangs. Violence in Los Angeles hit a peak during the early-nineties crack epidemic, a situation mirrored in 1992's Los Santos. *Two of the Grove Street gang member character models have known names Tony (The member who has dread locks and wears a checkered shirt) and Tarnell (The member with a green bandana and green sweater) both of these are multiplayer characters. *There is a beta screenshot of a GSF member that wears a green hoodie with the hood up, a green hat under that, and was overweight, but not to the extent of the obese GSF character model. *If you recruit GSF gang members and other GSF gang members attack you, your recruited members will fire at the attacking gang members but will miss every shot. This was probably as a way to avoid friendly fire when gang members move into the crossfire at a shootout. *If you recruit a GSF member while equipped with a camera CJ will have the option to ask them to take a picture of the player. *If you recruit GSF members and take a photo, they will stand still, look at the camera, and flash gang handsigns. *Holding down the command buttons will cause CJ to tell the recruits that they may go. *If the player has successfully sprayed all 100 Gang Tags, the GSF members will receive knives, MP5 Submachine Guns, and Desert Eagles. They will only be able to do drive-by's with the MP5's, and Desert Eagles. However, recruiting an unarmed member will automatically equip him with a 9mm. Pistol. *The Grove Street Families were originally going to be called the "Orange Grove Families" (or "OGF"). It is unknown why Rockstar Games changed this. It is probably from this to speculate that the original gang color could possibly have been orange rather than green. Beta graffiti and dialogue still remains in the game. For example, if you travel around South Central Los Santos - you can see "OGF" graffiti. CJ will shout out dialogue relating to the "OGF" and "Orange Grove Families" when confronting enemy gang members, and CJ can also get a tattoo in Los Santos on his upper back that relates to the "Orange Grove Families". References de:Grove Street Families es:Families fr:Familles de Grove Street Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American Gangs